The Grechlin Who Was Gay
by Word Bearer Marine
Summary: This was a dare by a friend to make a gay Warhammer 40,000 story so don't judge me for this.


The Grechlin Who Was Gay

I might just be a grechlin but I'm the Ork Warboss Gorguts' personal grot. I do everything for him and in return he kicks me and threatens to eat me, **I love my job**.

"Runt!" he booms in his overpowering voice.

"Yes master." Mmm, **I love saying that. I might as well say shove your big green cock in my mouth. Restrain yourself Runt.**

"Go fetch me ma dakka gun I is gonna show some grot farmas a lessonfor not keppin' up to ma standards." He booms again.

"Yes master, please no more kicking." **I don't really mean it.** He swung his muscle leg and struck me with it. **I love it when he hurts me, it shows he cares.** So I hobbled off to the next room to retrieve my masters gun. _**Oh great it's on a shelf**_**.** Why does he always have to put his things on a shelf he knows grechlins aren't tall enough to reach the bottom shelf never mind the top. **Oh no here comes.**

"Wats the 'old up..." his voice thunders round the armoury. "Useless piece of shit you couldn't even get me ma fukin gun. One of these days I'm just gonna eat ya."

"Please can I eat you." **Shit, did that come out? Did he hear me? Please Mork don't let him hear that.**

"Wat'd you say Runt?" he questions. **Did he hear? No, he didn't. Yes!**

"Nothing master." I reply hiding my shame.

"Good 'cause if dat was back-talk you'd know what I'd do." He says, showing his dominance. **C'mon dominate me. Runt stop thinking like that. Just apologise before you get in serious shit.**

"Sorry master, won't happen again master." **I sound so pathetic. Kiss his feet. They taste so good, stop licking them, stop!**

"Runt, wat the 'ell do ya think you're doin?" he replies obviously discomforted by your attempts to grovel.

"Sorry master." He kicks me off his boots**. He must love me, why would he spend so much time with me?**

"Walk wi' me Runt." **Now he wants me to walk **_**with**_** him. He loves me, I know it.**

So we walk down the steel corridor and out into the courtyard were five grot farmers were lined up. Many other Orks and Grechlins had gathered to see the show. Gorgutzs raised his hand to sign the others to be silent. They were.

"Let this be a lesson to all you others grots and orks, if you don't work 'ard enough this is gonna 'appen." He squeezed the trigger of his Dakka gun. It kicked wildly in his hand as the bullets left the barrel and ripped open the five figures lined up in front of him. This was how he ruled, through pain and ridicule.

Later that day a great feast was held in honour of our ruler and the spoils of his recent raid on the Callera System. I of coarse was sat next to him. On the floor, but still next to him. The feast went on for hours. I ate the juicy morsels which he left behind. They aren't actually as bad as you would think. Bondoon worms, marivian slugs, cochi meat, it's a quite good. Gorguts stood up and raised a steel cup in the air to propose a toast to himself, he was a mighty Ork but a very vain one at that. I don't want to bore you with the details but it lasted a long time, so long in fact I fell asleep on his chair. Once he finished, all left standing took a long drink from their cups, a sour sweet concoction ran down their throats. They all sat but as Gorguts sat a large object had entered his anus he shriek with pain and a strange sensation. Ork and Grechlin alike stared at him as he tried to slink out the room unnoticed.

I woke up a somewhat moist and smelly place, it was cramp and I couldn't move my arms. My legs were free to dangle. All of a sudden the sides of the place began writhing, as if to force me out of this strange place. I was passed down the tube until I was free and landed in a porcelain toilet, looking up at my master. **Oh shit. I was in... oh my Mork.**

"Sorry Master..." that was all I could say. In one hand he picked me up, he was blushing. **Wait he's also... he does love me!** He walked through an empty doorway into his private barracks. He lay me down on his bed and began to take off his armour. It was heaven from then on...


End file.
